


Spideypool Chatfic

by FandomisOhana



Series: SpideyPool is love [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, I Tried, M/M, Memes, Tumblr, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: i honestly do not know but i hope you enjoy this hellfire





	Spideypool Chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will write something good and not trash and not spideypool but today is not that day

SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
SEXY CORN : BABE  
RIP VINE: WHATTTTT  
SEXY CORN: HI  
RIP VINE: BABE I LOVE YOU BUT DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP AT 3 AM TO JUST SAY HI  
SEXY CORN: NO I HAVE NUDES  
RIP VINE: YOU DO!!!!!  
SEXY CORN: Jokenudes.jpg and realnudes.jpg  
RIP VINE: I AM NOT TIRED ANYMORE  
SEXY CORN: CAN WE PLAY DISNEY IN THE BACKGROUND?  
RIP VINE: AS LONG AS WE CAN ALSO PLAY VINES  
SEXY CORN: THATLL BE FETCH  
RIP VINE: YOU ARE A DORK  
SEXY CORN: YOU KNOW IT! AND ONLY YOURS AND OUR LORD AND SAVIOUR PRINCESS THE PIZZA AND CHIMICHANGA


End file.
